Affaibli
by Shirokuro109
Summary: Affaibli, Natsu se sentait seulement affaibli, mais qu'était-il devenu? Pourquoi n'était-il pas assé fort pour battre Zancrow? Pourquoi devait-il subir...ça? *Des personnages meurts*


**Voilà, comme promis, je la publis à temps comme prévus. Je vais essayer sois une suite de Threat, ce qui n'était pas prévu mais que j'ai une idée pour la fin, ou sois commencer (et surment finir) la fiction que j'avais en tête du crossover Naruto/Bleach.**

**Je fais tout simplement pas de suite longue à mes fictions car je ne les finis jamais, je n'ai plus d'inspiration après et aussi qu'à la longue je n'aime pas écrire tout le temps la même fiction... enfin bref, merci de me comprendre x)!**

_**Tout les personnage appartiennent à **__**Hiro Mashima, Je lui emprunte pour un petit fantasme ^^.**_

_**Note: Il y a pas de Lemon mais je crois que c'est assé haut classé pour dire que c'est M.**_

_**Pairing: *Zancrow X Natsu**_

_***(Pour ceux ayant un blanc de mémoire, c'est le God Slayer.)  
><strong>  
><em>**Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes!**

* * *

><p><strong>''<strong>Je... ne perdrai... pas... Je ne perdrai pas... JE NE PERDRAI PAS!**''**

Natsu se lança, point levé en feu, vers le Dieu des flammes. L'autre l'esquiva et lui prodigea un coup mortel, qui mit Natsu dans l'inconscience.

**''**Bien, bien. Que pourrais-je faire de vous maintenant?**''** chantonna Zancrow en regardant les gens inconscient devant-lui.  
>Il sourit un moment avant d'enmener les corps à Hadès. Devant celui-ci, il lui proposa;<p>

**''** Vous pouriez vous servir de leur pouvoir pour hum... une attaque.  
>-Attaque? pourquoi en aurais-je de besoin?<br>-Ça éviterait des pertes de temps dans les combats pour vous et affaiblirait les fées donc, plus facile à exterminer, répondit le blond.  
>-hum, d'accord. Maintenant và t'en et-<br>-Est-ce que j'peux garder l'un deux pour moi?**''**

Le vieil homme soupira, frustré de se faire interrompte de la sorte, puis lui dit;  
><strong>''<strong>Oui...  
>-YAAH!<strong>'' <strong>cria de victoire Zancrow.

Il prit le corps de Natsu et s'en alla joyeusement. Bon ok, peut-être pas joyeusement...

* * *

><p>Natsu se réveilla dans...une prison? <em>Mais qu'est-ce que ce bordel! Et il est ou mon cadeau d'Igneel! Bordel c'est quoi ces vêtement!<br>_Le rose entendit des pas, qui fit arrêter ses pensés.

**''**Allo, allo, petit dragon!**''**

_Non...pas lui, pas lui qui ma ridiculisé et qui a traité Igneel comme un bâtard!_pensa désespérément le Dragon slayer. Quand il vit la tête blonde, il était déstabilisé.

**''**T-toi! va t'en-dégage-fait-moi-sortir-de-là! dit Natsu d'une traite.  
>-Hola,hola. C'est qu'elle est sauvage cette bête, faudrait la dresser sur le champ! Rigola Zancrow.<br>-Naniii? Tu veux que je te pète la gueu-**''**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que le blond avait ouvert la porte de la prison sans qu'il sans aperçoive et s'avait introduit derrière lui, le taisant avec l'aide de sa main.

**''**Arrête de grogner. Aller on va faire une petit balade pour te montrer se qu'il reste des petites fées.**''** Lui murmura à l'oreil Zancrow.

Natsu le suivit, essayant pendant se temps de trouver un moyen de se sortir de là.  
>Le blond avait ligoté ses poignets avec des menotes anti-magie, et lui avait attaché un collier à chaîne dans le cou. Le dieu des flammes le fit sortir de ses pensées en léchantune de ses voulu lui dire d'arrêter de lui lècher le visage mais ce qu'il vit le figea. Wendy était par terre, ligoté à une roche au côté de makarov, happy et charuru, ils était tous couvert de sang et nu. puis il entendit un cri venant de la seul personne encore consciente, Wendy.<p>

**''** WENDY!**''**, gueula t-il. Il voulu aller la libèrer mais dès qu'il fit un pas, Le blond tira sur la chaîne pour le ramener à lui.

**''**Reste ici et admire le spectale, HIAAHAHAHA!**''** dit le God slayer, perdu dans son fou rire. Le mage noir le tenait comme il faut, main sur la bouche torse sur torse l'autre main sur son cul, les jambe mêlé, le forçant à regarder Wendy souffrir. Natsu pleurait. Il voulu fermer les yeux mais, quelque chose lui en empêchait. Comme si le fait de voir ses chères amis souffrir le statufiait sur place. Puis les crient s'arrêtèrent. Zancrow lança le dragon slayer vers les corps morbides et Dragneel alla voir la dernière à avoir été consciente.

**''** Wendy! WENDY! répond-moi, s'il te plaît! pitié, non! dit moi pas que...que tout le monde est morts...Natsu murmura les dernier mots en s'apitoyant sur son sort.  
>- Peut-être que si tu serais été plus fort, tu aurais pu sauver tout le monde. Mais je suis heureux de te dire que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un minou sans défence, Natsu!<strong>''<strong> Dit Zancrow, saprochant dangereusement du rose.

Il prit la chaîne de Natsu et le traîna jusqu'à sa ''cage'', qui était dans la chambre du blond, et le jeta dedans.

**''**Je reviens. Reste tranquille, minet... Oh, Je suppose que tu veux savoir où nous sommes, et pourquoi il n'y avait qu'eux là bas? Eh bien tout simplement que nous sommes sur les terre de la guilde d'Hadès, et que tu est présentement dans ma deuxième chambre, dans ta cage. Ce qui explique aussi que tes autres amis son morts sur ce qui reste de l'île de la guilde morte, Fairy tail! Fini le blond, passablement fatigué de tout expliquer.  
>-Quoi?<strong>''<strong> hurla le rose.

Le blond lui fit signe de tête son bras et Natsu se surprit a faire un cri peu masculin... Le logo de Fairy tail avait disparu. Il comprit alors que la guilde était vraiment morte. Zancrow lui pris les poignets menotés pour les acrochés au haut de la mince cellule. Natsu touchait apeine le sol. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le blond lui enlevait les vêtement, il essaya de se débattre mais n'y arriva pas. Il était alors nu comme un ver devant le God Slayer, il tourna la tête et rougit. Le blond le regarda avant de lui faire avaler de force un liquide bleu fade.

**''** Bon, maintenant j'y vais pour de vrai. À toute, mon beau!**''** Dit-il en refermant la porte de la haute cage.

Quelque minutes passèrent et Natsu se sentis étrange. Il avait chaud, très chaud. Il baissa ses yeux pour découvrir qu'il avait pas que chaud! _Ça doit être sa maudite potion bizaroïde...merde! _

Natsu en avait marre, mais merde! Puis il entendit une voix joyeuse lui dire:  
><strong> ''<strong>Je suis de retour, hyaahahahahahaha!**''**

Le fou blond le sorti de la cellule pour le jeter au sol. Trop sonné, Natsu n'a pas bougé et lorsqu'il vit un fouet dans la main du malade, il tenta de se relever mais Zancrow savait jeté dessus.

Le Dragon slayer était pétrifié dans le lit, malgré tout confortable du fou. Le dit fou lui flattait les cheveux et le touchait. L'odeur noséabonde du sang et du sex lui virait les tripes. La douleur qu'il avait lui faisait l'impression d'être en train de mourrir dans d'affreuse souffrance. Ce fou l'avait violé. Eh il n'avait pas pu interférer, il avait été ligoté à chaque partie de son corps où il osait bouger. Comme par exemple, ses jambes, ses bras, son cou... Même le rose ne savait pas comment le God slayer sortait toutes ces chaîne de nul parts. Le blond, encore à l'intérieur de Natsu, lui chuchota à l'oreil;  
><strong>''<strong>Tu ferais mieu d'être plus docile la prochaine fois, sal-**''**

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un tremblemant le préoccupa. On entendit dans un interphone -jamais vu à se jour par personne dans la chambre- une voix crier;  
><strong>''<strong>La moitié des quartiers s'effondrent! évadez-vous tous, vite!  
>-Quoii? humm, on pourra pas s'amuser plus longteemmps, dommage...<strong>''<strong> Se lamenta le God slayer.

* * *

><p>Ils étaients sortis pour voir ce qu'il se passait, puit Natsu eu un coup au coeur. Il vit des cheveux rouge s'élançer vers Zancrow.<br>**''** Vite, fuis Natsu!'' Lui cria Erza.  
>- Tu n'est pas...<br>- Va t'en vite, on t'expliquera plus tard!**''** Lui dit Gray.

Il alla alors se réfugier dans un coin où se trouvait Lucy, qui lui demanda se qu'était advenue des autres et pourquoi il était hum... comme ''ça''. Natsu rougie de honte et évita la dernière question de Lucy pour simplement lui dire que Wendy, le vieu, Charuru et Happy on été martirisés et tués. Lucy se figea, et reprit quelque temps après pour expliquer à Natsu se qui se passait.  
><strong>''<strong>Nous avons repris des forces. La guilde noire croyait nous avoir tué, mais l'arbre de Fairy tail nous a tout simplement aidé a récupérer. On a alors comprit que nos ancêtre qui sont avec l'arbre de Fairy tail et le fondateur, étaient tous avec nous. Puis quand on croyait s'avoir tous rassemblé, on a remarqué qu'il vous menquait. Nous avons donc prédit qu'il vous avait enlevés, mais je m'attendais à de telle chose de leur part. Mais ce qui m'étonne, c'est toi, pourquoi est tu le seul en vie?  
>- Ça ne m'explique pas pourquoi le logo de Fairy tail n'est plus, essaya t-il de détourner l'attention.<br>- La guilde existe toujours, seulement, à cause de la mort du maître, ça a dû avoir un inpacte sur nos signe. Je crois que, si mes supposition son bonne, que Fairy tail ne peut pas exister complètement sans maître, donc elle s'efface peu à peu. Mais tant qu'on y croit, la guilde est vivante.**''**

Éclairé, le Dragon slayer tourna son attention sur les combats qui, on pourrait dire, menait à la victoire l'un l'autre. Il entendit la voix de la blonde interrompte son regard aux combats.

**''** Enfin bref, on est venu te tirer d'affaire, alors on décampe! On n'y arrivera jamais sinon au nombre qu'on est.**''**

Ils fuirent donc tous ensembles, avec derrière eux un Zancrow fâcheusement énervé de savoir fait piquer son animal de compagnie. _J'aurais dû le laisser dans la chambre, kuso!_

* * *

><p><strong>''<strong> Tu va nous le dire oui ou merde! Pourquoi t'est comme ça Natsu et pourquoi t'est le seul a pas avoir été tué? s'écria Lucy, passablement énervé.  
>- C'est trop...<br>- Quoi? trop quoi? humiliant? Crache bordel, y'en a marre, je veux savoir se qu'il t'on fait!  
>-Il ma violé, point!<strong>''<strong> Termina Natsu, honteux, se cachant le visage.

Le silence fit. Puis le rose fit l'erreur de regarder, currieux. Il se statufia, tout le monde le fixait, terrifié. Puis Erza tenta le coup.

**''** Qui? qui t'as fais ça?  
>- L-le fou... le malade blond<strong>''<strong>, murmura Natsu terrifié, comme s'il revivait les moments pas très agréable passé avec le God Slayer.

Il y eu un silence mi-désagréable, pendant que la voiture traversait ville et montagne. Mais ce qu'ils ne se doutaient pas, c'était qu'il y avait une certaine personne qui les suivait derrière, dans les airs.

* * *

><p><em><em>  
><strong>''<strong> On est enfin arrivé! soupira Lucy, tout en s'étirant en sortant de l'automobile.  
>- Je sens plus mes jambes! se lamenta Gray.<br>- Oï, la ferme, Eh! Tendis que j'y pensse, Natsu tu n'as pas eu de nosé pendant le voyage! s'écria Erza, surprit.  
>- Ah... Je ne sais pas plus pourquoi... a moin que dans le truc qu'il ma fait boire, il y avait aussi quelque chose qui m'enlevais la nosé accidentelement, se murmura à lui même le rose.<br>- Bon enfin bref, tant mieu! Allé! Il faut y aller si on veut pas resté planté là**''**, dit Erza.

Ils était dans un petit village où abritait peu de gens, le plus souvent était des membre de fairy tail, qui passait du temps tranquille dans un coin éloigné de la ville. Rendu devant une petite maison pour qu'ils s'hébergent tous -au cas où ils auraient attirés l'un des mage noir-, une voix arrêta leurs marches.

**''** Tu croyais t'avoir sauvé, p'tit dragon? Eh bien, Eh bien. Je vais te montrer alors que je suis supérieur à toi, peut-être cela te changeras les idées, mon mignon, HIAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**''** s'écria de façons théatral le God Slayer.

Celui-ci siffla et on entendit des battements d'ailes. Le Dragon Slayer vit alors un... un dragon? Attend... c'est Igneel!

**''**IGNEEL! Igneel? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais! s'écria Natsu.  
>- Igneel est ma monture. Alors maintenant, tu va gentiment venir à moi, ou sinon le p'tit village y passe! ricana le fou, alias Zancrow.<br>- Mais tes malade! Laisse Igneel en liberté!  
>- Alors donne toi à moi<strong>''<strong>, fini le blond.

Il y eu un temps avant que le Dragon Slayer réagisse à ces mots, puis il baissa la tête et avança vers Zancrow, tout en lui disant qu'il acceptait cet échange.

On entendait en arrière-plan les cris de ses amis qui lui disait de ne pas y aller, mais il ne fit rien. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se retourne. Le blond esquiesça un sourire lorsqu'il vit que son animal ne faisait aucun signe de défense. Il le prit par le bras et l'enmena à l'automobile qu'il avait volé et s'en alla. Il n'allait pas retourner chez Hadès, non. Il voulait être tranquille et profité de son animal de compagnie le temps qu'il trouve de quoi tuer le temps.

* * *

><p><strong>''<strong>Alors? Tu ne regrette rien?**''** murmura le blond à l'oreil de Natsu, qui lui, était mi-épuisé par cette partie de jambe en l'air qu'il avait après tout aimé, mais qu'il nosa jamais pensé. Il avait été ''doux'' avec lui. Ça lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas qu'une bête sauvage asoifé de sang. Qu'il avait de l'humanité chez lui.

**''**...**''** Zancrow n'eu alors jamais sa réponse, mais il s'en foutait, du moment qu'il pouvait s'amusé.

**''**Bonne nuit, Natsu-kuun**''**, chantonna le blondinet à l'oreil de Natsu, avant de carresser les cheveux de celui-ci.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, merci d'avoir lu ma deuxième fiction mise en ligne :) !<strong>


End file.
